


The Wanderers

by WilliamBoyko



Category: Original Work
Genre: Books, Comedy, Dialogue Heavy, Drama, Dystopia, Multi, Science Fiction, Screenplay/Script Format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WilliamBoyko/pseuds/WilliamBoyko
Summary: In a sort of dystopian world, when you’re born, a doctor hands you a slip of paper that tells you how you will die in the future. We follow 4 people as they deal with the ways they’re going to die. Henry takes it well, while his sister Adaline is always worrying about the fate of her brother. Throughout the play you see her constant worries as she tends to act like the Mother to both Linda and Henry. Through the play the characters open up and we see what this little piece of paper has done to their lives.Henry is going to die by suicide and Adaline doesn't want to accept this. She tries her best to confront her brother. The  book store owner, Linda, is a bitter woman in her early 20s who’s going to die of cancer. She’s paranoid of the world around her and it starts to eat away at her. Then, there’s a mysterious man who we learn is going to die of aids. As the play progresses, we find out the terrible life that he has been living. When the second act begins, the rest of the people’s lives are forever changed as tensions rise and we fully see what people are willing to do to stop an illness.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Have a great day :3

Wanderers  
By: William Boyko

Cast:  
Henry: Suicide 17-22  
Adelaide: Hit by a car 15-20  
Man: Aids 16-21   
Linda: Cancer 20-25 

Takes place in a used book store that sells other vintage stuff; records, candles, pens and other things like that. The store is located in British Columbia in 2008. In the Back of the stage there are 2 big book cases that hold books. There is a table near a cash register. There are 2 bins of records of to the left of the stage. There’s a siting area of 2 armchairs with a table and lamp. The entrance and exit to the store is on the left side of the stage. There is also a window on the left by the exit.

 

ACT 1  
ENTER HENRY and ADELAIDE. Henry has a light on him as he looks to the audience. His sister Adelaide is in the darkness behind him. She’s in tableau.   
HENRY:My name is Henry Walker. I’m 17 years old. My sister always tells me that I have this problem. I get treated differently because of it.My life's not a bad one.I'm in my favorite place on earth as we speak; a place that grants me near euphoria; The Wanderers. A place full of books, records, anything vintage.

Adelaide comes to life and pulls a book of the shelf; she runs and hands it to Henry.

ADELAIDE:Here it is, the first edition of IT by Stephen King. You’ve been looking for it right?

HENRY:Yeah. Great. Thanks. It’s on my list of books to read before I die.

ADELAIDE:Right  
Awkward silence  
I’m just… I’ll continue looking.  
Adelaide goes back to the back and looks through the books.

HENRY:That was Adelaide, my sister. She has a bunch of problems, loads of them. And if she doesn't have one she’ll make your problem her’s. It’s all a problem in her mind and I don’t want it to be. It’s not a calamity, it’s just something… a normality. It’s a normality.   
Henry joins Adelaide and they both look through books. Regular stage lights come on.

ADELAIDE: So what else is on this list of yours? It’s been a while, you’ve probably added a bunch of new ones.

HENRY:No, not really. Still the same 25 as before.

ADELAIDE:Well, what’s next on the list?

HENRY:Watchmen, by Alan Moore and David….something. Not sure. Ask Linda.

ADELAIDE:I’ll just look around for it. No need to bug Linda.

HENRY:Sure? She’s right there if you want to ask.

ADELAIDE:No, it’s fine. Finding it is half the fun. We have time anyway.  
ENTER LINDA. She’s holding a box full of books. She puts it down and starts to do inventory.

LINDA:Hey you two, how are you guys doing?

HENRY:Waiting for inevitable doom.

LINDA:Aren't we all. Looking for anything?

ADELAIDE:Yeah, but we’ll find it. You can get to work now.

LINDA:Great, my link to freedom and you break it.

Linda continues to do inventory. While Adelaide takes Henry further to the left.

ADELAIDE:Don’t make a mockery about your condition, or anyone else’s, in fact. It makes people uncomfortable.

HENRY:Really? Like who.

ADELAIDE:Like Linda, look at her. She looks like she’s going to throw up. Oh god, it's painful to watch. Look at her, Henry. 

HENRY:Yeah, she’s in great pain (Looks at Adelaide) Lighten up. You’re gonna die of a heart attack if you keep this up. Is that what you want?

ADELAIDE:Beats getting hit by a car.

HENRY:There’s the sister I grew up with with. Now smile, you’re killing me here.

ADELAIDE:Ha,ha,ha

HENRY:Right, the hunt awaits us both. You look for Watchmen, while I find….The Outsiders. Yeah, I feel like reading the tragic adventures of Ponyboy and Johnny. Traveling to the country and living on their own.

ADELAIDE:You make it seem as if you’ve read it before.

HENRY:I had to read it in the sixth grade. You don’t remember?

ADELAIDE:No. I was focused on… other things.

HENRY:Like, oh, I don’t know, Kenny Richards?

ADELAIDE:We never talk about Kenny Richards. I was stupidly in love with him. I thought he was the one.

HENRY:You thought he was the one? You were 12 years old. What the hell did you know about love, never mind about finding the one?

ADELAIDE:I always believed in love and how it could just be there. You know you read all these books all your life where the main characters always get together. How come they can have a happy ending when we’re just stuck in the middle. 

HENRY:There’s no such thing as a happy ending. Sure, the book may end happy, but what happens after to the characters? The only ending is death.

ADELAIDE:Ohh…

HENRY:But, there’s still happiness in death.

ADELAIDE:How? You die, to be never seen again.

HENRY:You really believe that?

ADELAIDE:No...but I just wish that…

HENRY:Look, when characters die, they’re surrounded by loved ones and they’ve lived a full life. And the same is going to happen to you. And… maybe me as well. (Beat) I’m in no mood to kill myself anytime soon, so relax.  
Both look for books again. ENTER MAN

MAN:Hi.

HENRY:Hey.

MAN:I was wondering if you have The Game? It’s an album by Queen.

HENRY:Sorry, I don’t work here.

MAN:You don’t? It’s just that you’re here nearly everyday, so I just assumed.

HENRY:I just like books. And it’s the best place in town to buy and read them.

MAN:Yeah, it’s great. So do you know who does work here?

HENRY:Linda’s over there who’d gladly assist you. But they hardly have any good vinyl here. And if they do, I usually buy it instantly.

MAN:Shit.(Beat) Do you know another store in town that sells vinyl?

HENRY:You new here?

MAN:No, I just don’t get out that much.

HENRY:Well, there’s a few small record shops but usually have nothing in stock. Sorry about that.

MAN:You have nothing to be sorry about. It’s not your fault.

HENRY:Well, I did kind of buy anything half decent so yeah, it kind of is. Again, really sorry.

MAN:Stop saying sorry. God.

HENRY(Quiet)Sorry

The two laugh while Adelaide reaches the end of the shelf and interrupts them. 

ADELAIDE:I can’t find it; I’m going to ask Linda. And it’ll give Linda someone to talk to.

MAN:So what book is your...girlfriend looking for?

HENRY:Sister.She’s my sister. We’re looking for The Watchmen. 

MAN:I’ve never read it. I’m not big on comic books; I’ve always thought they were childish fluf.

HENRY:It’s a graphic novel.

MAN:What’s the difference? There both picture books.

HENRY:The Watchmen is a mature graphic novel with mature content.

MAN:It’s just a picture book with boobs,blue dicks and blood.

HENRY:You serious? It’s about the fine moral line between being good and doing what's right. It’s not some glorified porno. How hero's will act in the real world. No damsel in distress or true villain. Just people doing good and bad because that's what humans do. We lives in shades of gray whether we want to admit it or not.

The Man starts to smile and Henry realizes the whole thing was a joke.

HENRY:It’s a joke.  
The Man starts to laugh.  
Fuck you.

MAN:Man, you’re one angry nerd. (Beat)The Watchmen’s a thrill from beginning to end. Dave Gibbons’ art style works with Alan Moore's themes and writing.

HENRY:I’m not a nerd.(Beat)I just care about books. I mean, look around us; Millions of different minds expressing themselves through different characters, living in different worlds. Each a portal to another world, where we become gangsters, heros, or anyone we want to be. Away from the mundane as we explore extraordinary worlds, far superior than our own. We leave it all behind once we open that novel and read the first page detailing the person we’re about to become. Take Under the Dome by Stephen King. A book that shows true human nature as we see a small town become isolated from the world. Morals no longer exist, and they go back to their primitive state as we see them destroy their once beloved town and everyone in it. And the learn that… Wow, shit. I almost ruined the ending.

MAN:It’s okay, I have no plan on reading it. Not a big Stephen King fan.  
Henry laughs as he thinks this is another joke; while the Man just stands there. Henry stops laughing as he realizes that it’s not a joke

MAN:You really don’t like Stephen King?

MAN:Not a big fan of his writing style. Plus I don’t like all the dark and depressing shit he writes. It’s just not my style. Look, I believe that you should read a book that teaches you something   
about life, and most of his books end with some horror. There’s enough horror in the world without looking for in it books.

HENRY:You’re missing out on some of America’s greatest literature. The Shining, The Stand, Under the Dome. They are great books and you’re missing out on all of them. (Beat) If you’re against the horror in novels, why read The Watchmen?

MAN:The horror in the watchmen is real, true horror; not fictional ghosts or demons. The Watchmen was the last “horror” book I’ve ever read. It made me give up the whole genre. Opened my eyes for the worst, so much so that I couldn’t read anything like it after. Maybe when I run out of things to read.

Then Man pulls a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. He takes one out and is about to light it. Linda sees this and rushes over him.

LINDA:What the hell do you think you're doing?

MAN:I’m having a smoke, honey.

LINDA:Not in here, you’re not.

MAN:Why the hell not?

Linda takes the cigarette from the Man and throws it on the ground. 

LINDA: Something's been banned in establishments for 35 odd years. And I care about my health. Plus, it’s my store. If you wanna smoke, go outside.

MAN:Look, clearly there’s some issue here and I don’t think it’s because of the smoke.  
Picks up cigarette  
But you have no right to refuse me smoking. If you don’t want to smell it, just go over there and continue shelving your books.

HENRY:Look, maybe you should just smoke outside. I mean, it’s not that bad.

MAN:No. No, I’m going to give into her ways. I do that and I become hers to do with whatever she pleases. It’s basic principle. I’m staying here, and I’m going to have a fucking smoke.

LINDA:Leave now or I’ll be forced to kick you out.

MAN:On what fucking grounds? I'm not breaking any rules. I’m just a man who has his right to smoke and if you don’t like it…

Linda punches the Man in the face and he stumbles back.

HENRY:Jesus, Linda. You can’t do that….Are you okay?

LINDA:He was making a scene so I had the right to attack him. It was practically self defence.

MAN:You’re one crazy bitch, I’ll give you that. You had no right to hit me but… Fuck it, I’ll go outside.   
Whisper as he leaves   
God damn fucking dictatorship.  
EXIT MAN

LINDA:That’s nowhere near far enough.

MAN:Fuck you, I’m nearly a block away.

LINDA:I don’t give a shit; I can still smell it.

MAN:It ain’t gonna fucking kill you.

HENRY:I’ll go outside with him; we’ll head to coffee shop. It’d get him out of your hair for a few minutes. Let you calm down.

LINDA:You don’t have to do that. If that bastard wants to smoke in my mouth let him fucking do so. I don’t care anymore.  
EXIT Henry

HENRY:Come on, let’s get some coffee.

ADELAIDE:You alright? Nearly lost it.

LINDA:Yeah.   
Beat  
You’ll be seeing that tool a lot more often. Henry’s smitten with the guy.

ADELAIDE:What? No-He’s not even, you know-   
Whispers  
Gay.

 

LINDA:There’s nothing wrong with that word, or the thing itself.

She starts to say the word gay, getting louder each time.

ADELAIDE:Jesus, stop it.

LINDA:You had no clue, did you?

ADELAIDE:I didn’t. Did you?

LINDA:Had a feeling. He’s too good to be strait, you know what I mean?

ADELAIDE:Yeah. Henry is something special. I wonder why he never told me.

LINDA:Probably embarrassed. Maybe he doesn't know himself.

ADELAIDE:Should I ask about it? Would that be too weird?

LINDA:Just bring it up and see what he says. It would be good for him to talk about. You don’t want that leading to his demise.

ADELAIDE:That’s the thing that bugs me; what will cause it. When will his life become so shitty that he feels like suicide is the best option? We live a good life and we make sure Henry is treated just above the rest. But I guess it’s unavoidable and I have to learn to accept it, just as he does. It must be rough knowing it’s going to end like that.

LINDA:It’s rough knowing how all of our lives end in ways we can’t avoid. There’s no more life; it’s the death that’s becoming more important.   
Gets up and walks over the the checkout table. She picks up a bottle of cleaning spray.  
I had to buy a whole new brand without any toxic chemicals in it. It can’t clean anything and it smells fucking awful. I had to get off the new phone and downgrade to an old cordless phone. Everything causes cancer, Adelaide, everything - and there’s nothing I can do to avoid it. It’s all around me and it’s going to kill me because every new piece of technology gives off more and more radiation.  
Pulls out a bottle of pills.  
I have to take these 3 times a day to reduce the odds of cancer. These turn me into a monster worse the cancer and radiation itself. I wanna smoke, I wanna talk on my cellphone and relax but I can’t. My body and mind won’t allow it. Cancer is always in the back of my mind and I hate it. I had a friend; Gary. You remember Gary? He was the short red hair kid.  
Adelaide nods her head  
Well, his parents tried to keep his paper away from him. He was the happiest guy I knew and it was because of that. Skipping and prancing and doing whatever. Well, his parents did a great job until Gary figured out the big secret. He begged for his little paper, and he got it. “Shot.” So, he lived in a gun free environment from the safety of his basement for the rest of his life. Ordered everything online, paranoid that someone with a gun would find him. Never went outside again, and rarely talked to anyone. He dropped out of school. He cared so much for his life that he destroyed it, until there was nothing left but a shivering man in his 20s, barely able to speak. One day, the internet was down and he was starving. His parents were long dead; he didn’t even go their funeral. So, he had no choice but to leave his shell and walk across the street to the Subway. He got his sub and was almost home, before some lunatic with a rifle shot 30 people. One of those people was Gary. Everyday, I feel more like Gary and I’m afraid. I’m afraid that one day, I’ll be walking down the street with gloves and a mask, afraid to touch anything or anyone. I don’t want to be that way; I just can’t fucking help it.  
Silence.

ADELAIDE:Shit. When did we become so afraid of death? We always knew we were going to die, but when the machine was built; we focused too much on it.

LINDA:If I ever have kids, I’m ripping that paper without ever looking at it. Let the world decide how we’re gonna die. It shouldn't concern us; It’s just a part of life.  
Beat.  
What about you? I mean, you can't really avoid cars. They’re everywhere.

ADELAIDE:I try not to think about it; it’s just too stressful. Walking down the street, hearing them whiz by you, knowing that one’ll hit you sometime. But I’m sure there are worse ways to go. I could get hit on the way to the nursing home surrounded by Henry and the people I love. They don’t scream or cry, they just accept it. Accept that it’s my time to go and that I lived fully, without being afraid of that moving car. They go to my funeral smiling and no one will cry. They’ll just remember all the fun times we had. Like, for Henry, it’ll be all the books we read together and how we spent countless hours wandering in this store; Trying to find whatever world we desire.

LINDA:And you’re feelings about Henry’s time, you less scared?

ADELAIDE:God no. I’m still fucking terrified, if not petrified. You never commit suicide for a good, happy reason.

LINDA:And you never get hit by a car for a good, happy reason. You never get shot for a good, happy reason. You don’t get god damn cancer for a good, happy reason. It’s just a sucky pill of life you have to swallow.

ADELAIDE:Yeah, I guess you're right. It’s just like the last chapter in your book.

LINDA:Yeah, but it’s been spoiled by the universe.

ADELAIDE:Henry always says that a book never ends. It’s just a short part of the characters life.   
Pause  
Do you think it goes on? Life, that is.

LINDA:You know why I call this place The Wanderers?  
Silence  
It’s because that’s what we do. We wander, trying to find those answers; Is there a god, what are we here, how can I overcome the universe pulling me down… Questions that don’t really matter. And when we read novels, true novels, the characters wander to find the answers, and we wander with them. Trying to find clarity in the characters in any way we can. It’s just a fucking book, read it, enjoy it, then move on.  
A moment of silence. Henry and the Man enter carrying a cardboard container of 3 drinks. Man has his coffee in his hand. 

 

HENRY:Hey. Got you lovely ladies a drink. Linda; a nice herbal tea. 

Gives Linda the drink. She blows the drink and takes a sip.

LINDA:Thanks, Henry. Is the dick going to behave himself?

MAN:I’ll be on my best behaviour.

HENRY:And for the lovely sis, a latte.   
Gives drink to Adelaide.

ADELAIDE:Thanks.

LINDA:I should get back to work. Need to finish that inventory.

Linda gets up and walks to the box of books. She continues to sort them. There’s silence. EXIT Linda

ADELAIDE:Henry, there’s something I need to say. In private,(To Man) if you don’t mind.

MAN:I did intrude on your afternoon. I’ll just wander around for a bit; see what they have.  
Starts to leave

HENRY:How private can it be, really?  
Man stops.

ADELAIDE:We hardly know the man. I mean… we don’t even know his name. He’s a stranger.

HENRY:Just say what you want. He can stay, if he wants.

MAN:I can go it’s fine. It’s not a big….

HENRY:I made a point to keep no secrets in my life, so stay.(To Adelaide) So what is it you have to tell me?

ADELAIDE:I don’t feel comfortable with him here.

HENRY:Like you said, he’s a stranger. We’ll probably never meet again. What do you care what he thinks and knows?

ADELAIDE:Fine. Are you having gay thoughts?

HENRY:What?

ADELAIDE:Are you gay?

HENRY:Ummm….

ADELAIDE:Do you ever look at men and think; Yeah, this is what I want!

HENRY:Not sure; never really thought about it.

ADELAIDE:Well, think about it.  
Silence  
So, what is it?

HERNY:You need an answer now?

ADELAIDE:Well… I don’t want you to be afraid.

HENRY:Afraid of what? Being gay?

ADELAIDE:Afraid of being what you are, if you are gay.

HENRY:I’m not afraid, I just don’t know.

ADELAIDE:Well, when you know, let me know.

HENRY:Ok. Is that it?

ADELAIDE:That’s it.

HENRY:Why’d you bring this up anyway?

ADELAIDE:Well, Linda and I were talking and… 

HENRY:Why? Why were you and Linda talking my sexuality?

ADELAIDE:It just sort of came up.

HENRY:How would something like that just come up. ‘Hey Linda, how are you? Do you think my brothers gay?’

ADELAIDE:You were hanging out with a lot of male… people.

HENRY:Yeah, they’re called friends. Are you a lesbian for hanging out with your friends?

MAN:Look, just take a breath and forget about the whole thing.

ADELAIDE:Then there’s your relationship with, him.

HENRY:Really? My dear and intimate relationship with the stranger I don’t know the name of?

MAN:Well…

HENRY:What?

MAN:I mean you seemed very flirty, and the way you dress, I just assumed. And I was flirting back, and you seemed to enjoy my presence.

HENRY:We got coffee. Since when has coffee turned into foreplay? You know what? Let’s drop it.  
Takes a deep breath.  
Done. Let's go, it’s getting late and we still need to make dinner.  
Starts to leave.

ADELAIDE:We promised we would never leave anywhere angry.

HENRY:Why? You think I’m going to kill myself?

ADELAIDE:Just stop and think. We’re fighting, and I want it to stop. It’s not good for your condition.

Henry takes a few deep breaths and calms down. He leaves off stage. Adelaide shortly follows, calling out for him. Man browses the store for a few moments before Linda enters.

LINDA:Jesus, what happened?

MAN:Henry stormed out and Adelaide followed him.

LINDA:They had a fight?

MAN:That’s what siblings do. They fight and forgive.

LINDA:They hardly ever fight. You say something to piss them off?

MAN:He got mad because you and Adelaide were talking about his sexuality.

LINDA:You didn’t follow?

MAN:It’s no concern of mine. Let them sort it out. (Beat) There’s something I want to ask you; rather, to tell you.

LINDA:Look, I got a lot to do before closing time.

MAN:It won’t take long at all.

LINDA:Right. Talk fast.

MAN:Linda, I killed my father.

LINDA:Why are you telling me this? I don’t know you and you hardly know me.

MAN:It’s a confession. People usually go to a priest and do that sort of stuff, but church isn’t my thing.

LINDA:You killed your father, okay. Thats a sin. Murder’s a sin, and you’ll burn in hell. That it.

MAN:Let me finish. I’m going to die of aids. That’s my fate, and my father hated that. He forced me to be straight by any means. It started when I was young, maybe 5 or 6. He’d slip playboys in my room for me to… enjoy.

LINDA:Look, I’ve played along with the joke. You wanna hurry up and get to the punchline?

MAN:Oh, this is no joke.

LINDA:So, you just entered a bookstore to… what, confess your sins?

MAN:It was done at random. I walked around until I found a place that seemed decent. I was gonna confess to Henry, but his sister was there and it was just too messy. 

LINDA:And what? What am I do to? You wanna talk to someone, go to fucking therapy.

MAN:So they can give me enough uppers to never feel again? I wanted someone random. Someone I’d hardly see again. Can I continue?  
Silence.  
It was harmless at first. I tried to do it but I always felt, unnatural. On my 16th birthday he went a bit too far. There was this friend I had; Olivia. She was at my party and my dad pulled her away so he could talk to her. They formulated a plan to make me straight once and for all. She was waiting in my room; naked and ready to go. She tried to kiss me and what not, but nothing seemed to happen. 10 minutes later my dad enters and forces me to strip. I refuse but… he pulls out a gun. I strip and he forces me inside of her. And yet, nothing happened. He refused to believe that and kept forcing me. He realized it was no use, and then he was swearing calling me a ‘no good fag who’ll burn in hell.’ He’d rather have me shot then to die of aids. So later that night, I took his gun and walked in his room. I pulled the trigger twice. He barely made a sound.

LINDA:Finished?  
The Man nods his head.

Now what?

MAN:I leave, and we never have to speak of this again.

LINDA:That’s it?

MAN:I just wanted to say the words out loud. I’ve lived the past 5 years without telling anyone. I wanted to open up and tell someone; Someone who barely matters, that blends into a crowd. I should be going.

LINDA:What are you gonna do now? Go to the cops or… 

MAN:I’ll just wander around for a bit. Who knows, might even see you again.

LINDA:Till then.

MAN:Till then.  
EXIT Man and Linda

END OF ACT 1

ACT 2  
ENTER Henry   
HENRY:Here we are, once again, 5 years later. Back in the same bookstore, looking for more books on my list. Adelaide’s in college, so we can’t spend full days in here like we used to. I finished a few months ago with an English degree. Now, I’m back where I was.  
Pulls out a bottle of pills  
I take these pills now. Every time I have a sad or angry or any kind of thought, really, I take one, and everything becomes better. It’s supposed to help me with my problem. Now it’s a problem. God, what have I become?  
Henry takes a pill. ENTER Adelaide and Linda

ADELAIDE:Wow, the place barely changed. A bit smaller though.

LINDA:Some budget cuts. Less people read now a days, anyway.

HENRY:And how’s our Chemo kid doing?

 

ADELAIDE:Jesus Christ.  
Linda and Henry Laugh

LINDA:Pretty goddamn shitty. My perfect hair is starting to fall out. Go to see you haven’t killed yourself yet.

ADELAIDE:Just give it time. It’ll happen eventually.  
They both laugh while Adelaide just stands there, upset.  
HENRY:What?

ADELAIDE:You shouldn’t joke of such serious matters.

HENRY:Oh, sorry.  
Beat  
It sucks you have cancer Linda. And it sucks that I’m going to kill myself one day. Let's get all sad and gloomy and hate ourselves. Boohoo, Boohoo.  
They both start laughing again.

ADELAIDE:What a bunch of fucking idiots you are.

HENRY:Damn strait. Graduated college head of the class. The most outstanding fucking idiot the campus has ever seen.

ADELAIDE:Oh, go look for your book.

HENRY:Just one second. Linda, where are the boxes of records?

LINDA:Only one box now. There.  
Points to a small box of 20 records.Henry walks over and looks through them.

HENRY:Goddamn rubbish.

LINDA:Supply and demand, my friend. Records are dying out.

HENRY:Shame. Well, at least you still sell books.  
Pulls out a list of books.  
Right, only one more. Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep?

ADELAIDE:Really?

HENRY:What? I like Blade Runner.

ADELAIDE:The last on your list, huh?

HENRY:Well, for now. King’s writing a new novel. Should be coming out in the fall.

ADELAIDE:Right, you should add it to the list.

HENRY:Later. Right now, it’s all about the Blade Runner book.  
They both start searching the shelves.  
God, talk about Deja vu.

ADELAIDE:Just like the old days. Spending our days looking for whatever piece of literature you’re craving. The smell of old paper and tea. Insisting to find the books ourselves, because we didn’t wanna bug Linda.

HENRY:We had all the time in the world then.

ADELAIDE:Nothing mattered then. We were young, and mom would do everything for us.

HENRY:We were 17; we weren't that young, were we?

ADELAIDE:I was 15.

HENRY:Then it must have been a long time ago. I mean, you look to be about 40 now.  
Adelaide chuckles a bit. They search in silence for a moment.

ADELAIDE:I know you probably don’t wanna hear this now, but… I haven’t seen you in a while.

HENRY:About 5 years. Yes, this is truly breaking news.

ADELAIDE:Serious talk for a minute. How are you feeling?

HENRY:Fine.

ADELAIDE:Fine’s not good.

HENRY:It’s not bad, either. You never changed, Adelaide; You’re still the same worry wart, looking after your big brother.

ADELAIDE:I’m just checking. I want to prevent it for as long as I can.

HENRY:Look, this isn’t something that might happen or that can be prevented from happening. It’s gonna happen -- Forget about it, no one has died yet.

ADELAIDE:Sorry. Let’s just stop talking about it and move on.

Beat

HENRY:So, how's college treating you? Find a cute boy, the love of your life? Someone who’ll propose in a hot air balloon, that’ll lay daisies in the formation of the words “Will you marry Me?”

ADELAIDE:There was one guy… Jerry. But he turned out to be a dick.

HENRY:Most men are dicks. No, that’s a lie - All men are dicks. Some just hide it better than others. You have to find someone who’ll hide it forever.

ADELAIDE:And how’s your sex life?

HENRY:Wonderful. In fact, I had an orgy just last week. Just me and like 10, no, 15 college blondes. I only prefer blondes because I’m a misogynistic pig who thrives off of sex.

ADELAIDE:What a fine gentleman you are, having sex with all those women. Mother would indeed be proud - I’ll phone her now and tell her the most excellent news. She’ll be just absolutely delighted.

They both laugh.

HENRY:See, was having fun so harmful? Did anyone die?

ADELAIDE:No, but… If I don’t worry, who will? Mom’s just as carefree as you are.

HENRY:She’s probably having a orgy right now.

Adelaide smiles. They look at the books again. Henry finds it.

Boom, Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? Look, it even has Harrison Ford on the cover. God, look at him.

Henry has a really intense moment with Harrison Ford.

 

ADELAIDE:You finished?

HENRY:Almost, one more moment.

Henry continues to stare at Harrison Ford. Adelaide coughs.

Sorry, I was in a far of world.

Flips through book  
Kind of short, no?

 

ADELAIDE:It’s a novella.

HENRY:I’m sorry?

ADELAIDE:Shorter than a novel, longer than a short story.

HENRY:And this… Novella. It’s a real word?

ADELAIDE:Yes.

HENRY:And it’s a word in English?

ADELAIDE:Yes.  
HENRY:It’s weird, I don’t like it.

ADELAIDE:What’s weird about it?

HENRY:Well, is there a minimum/maximum ratio a novella has to be in? Is a long novella a novel? Is a short novella a short story? I mean, why would someone create a word like that?

ADELAIDE:Well, in terms of logic, a short story would be small. A novel would be large, and a novella would be medium.

HENRY:But what makes one what? The max and min page number? I need to know that.

ADELAIDE:I don’t know, 200 pages?

Henry Aggressively flips through the book

HENRY:210.  
Very intense

Adelaide, it has 210 pages. What does that mean? Is it still a novella?

ADELAIDE: I don’t know, why are you yelling?

HENRY:I need to know this, it just doesn't make sense. I love reading and I must've read multiple short novels, or long short stories; or these No.Vel.Las you keep mentioning. Why haven't I heard that world, like, ever in my life?

ADELAIDE:I guess you just haven’t came across anyone who uses that word. 

HENRY:And why would you, my own sister, use that word? It’s just so fucking weird. Make up your mind, Philip K. Dick. Is it a novel or a short story?

ADELAIDE:Or a novella, which it is.

HENRY:Stop bringing up that word. I hate it, it’s not that.

ADELAIDE:Why do you care what it is?

HENRY:Because I need to know. Books are my thing, and you can’t go around adding a whole new category of book types. 

Picks up a random book from the shelf

Okay, so this book here, it’s a… novella.

ADELAIDE:No. That would be a novelette.  
HENRY  
There’s more? What the fuck is happening? What in god’s name is a novelette?

ADELAIDE:It’s a novella, but it has to have a light theme. Do Androids Dream of Electric Sheep? has a dark theme, so it’s a novella. The Anthology of Love is happy and light, so it’s a novelette.

HENRY:What if it’s both? What if it’s both dark, and light hearted? Like, a dark comedy? What then, Adelaide?

ADELAIDE:What difference will it make? Call it whatever the hell you want to call it.

HENRY:But that’s not how it’s supposed to be. It’s not the author's intent. When he wrote it, he said, I’m going to write a novel, or a short story, or whatever those weird words are. It worries me.

ADELAIDE:You done?

HENRY:Never mention novellas again, or those novelette things.

ADELAIDE:God, some people worry over the stupidest things.

ENTER Man with a duffle bag around his shoulder. The 3 stop and look towards him.  
MAN:This can be no coincidence, now can it? Guess it was meant to be. How you all doing? Time seems to have frozen here as you’re all so similar, yet, it's been been years since our last visit.

HENRY:You come here often then? Adelaide and I moved for school, but you seemed to have stayed right where you are.

ADELAIDE:Do you want me to give you guys some time alone? You know, to talk about things? Old memories, new ones… 

MAN:No need, I just came here to see if anything new arrived. I’ll be leaving shortly.

LINDA:Nothing new for about a month now. Business has nearly died. Hell, place will die before we get the chance to.

MAN:Funny how we meet like this… A reunion of sorts.

HENRY:Yeah, so, how’ve you been? Anything new happen?

The Man pulls out gun.

MAN: You can say a few things changed. Sorry, must have the worst of luck.

HENRY:Jesus Christ. Look, calm down. Why the gun?

MAN:I’m kind of robbing the place. You know, for money.

LINDA:So what, you bring a gun and believe that's all it takes? You gonna shoot me? Is that it, Man? 

MAN:Don’t plan to, but if it comes to that, I might. Can’t really rob a place without a gun - Look like a fool.

LINDA:And what do you think you look like now? You wanna rob me? Be prepared to fire it, big boy.

HENRY:Why? Why today? Why now? Why this store?

MAN:Timing, luck, familitary. Trust me, I had no idea you two would be here. I like to chose a place at random.

HENRY:Why robbery?

MAN:Money. Why else does one rob a store? 

ADELAIDE:Why the sudden need for cash? Get an honest job and work hard.

MAN:Time is short, and life altering circumstances have appeared. I was watching the news one day, and there’s this clinic down in California. There was a breakthrough in AIDS research, and they’re expecting people for treatment.

HENRY:And you’re short the money.

MAN:The operation, in total, costs just under $15,000. My life can change. I’ll beat it once and for all. No more AIDS - A nice happy life.

HENRY:There’s nothing happy about the situation we’re in now.

MAN:A small bump, sure, but the road is there. I would no longer have to live in fear. I could make human contact once again.

ADELAIDE:And this is all worth it to you? Jail, a ruined life? All for a slim chance of this new treatment working for you. 

MAN:People have walked out of there cured of their illness. All my life I’ve been sick, and god knows this could be my only chance to get better.

HENRY:So, save up and wait a year or two for the money to come in the right way. Cure yourself then. Just drop the gun, and nothing bad will happen. You’re on the edge of a very dark place, and it’s not too late to decide not to jump.

MAN:Time is fleeting all to quick. Within a year or two, the sickness will overcome me and there’ll be nothing left to cure. Just give me the money so that I can get better.

LINDA:Not much left here, you fucking idiot. I’ve got a struggling business - the most you’ll get out of this is about three grand, that’s it. Should've robbed a Tiffany's or somewhere that's actually thriving. 

MAN:I’ll take the money, no matter the amount. Need to start a foundation.  
Walks closer

So, just give me the fucking money.

LINDA:Like I said, you want the money? Fucking shoot me.

ADELAIDE:Just give him the money Linda, It’s only $3000. Your life’s worth more than that.

LINDA:Fuck you both if you think I’m just gonna hand it over. I worked hard for that money and I’m not letting him take it because he doesn't want to work hard for honest money.

MAN:I’ve done it once, and it’ll be the same as the last. Close my eye and squeeze. “Pop,” and that’ll be it.

LINDA:Then do it. You think I’m scared of an idiot with a peashooter? I bet that thing’s not even loaded. It’s just for show; no balls, just an empty chamber.

MAN:You’re making it real fucking tempting. It’d be over by now if you’d just hand me the goddamn money.

LINDA:Take if from my cold dead hands you fuckin-

The Man shoots the gun and Linda falls to the ground.

Wow, you actually did it. Good for you.

HENRY:You fucking shot her!

Henry starts to move towards Linda but the Man fixes the gun on him.

MAN:Leave her.  
Beat  
She left me no choice. She could've handed the money to me and I’d be gone, never to return. I’m not a murderer - I need the money for my own health. It’s the same as murdering a robber in your house.

ADELAIDE: In no way is that the same. You’ve killed someone for money. You are...not a nice person.

The Man points the gun at the two of them.

MAN:I’m a great person, who's been put in an unfortunate situation.

HENRY:He says while holding two people at gunpoint after just having shot someone.

MAN:You think I wanted things to turn out like this? I wanted this to be simple. I’d take out the gun, money would be in the bag within 5 minutes, then I’d leave. No one was supposed to die.

HENRY:You pulled a gun on three people. Did you really think that it would end smoothly?

MAN:Better than what happened tonight.

Beat

So, what have you two been doing with your lives?

ADELAIDE:Are you serious?

MAN:Just been a while - wanted one last conversation before leaving.

HENRY:We’ve been having great lives. You?

MAN:Can’t complain. Still a shut in with no real job, but things have been going good. Just made $3000 pretty easy. 

Beat

Can I ask you something Henry?

HENRY:If I say no, will you shoot me too?

MAN:Serious question. Why don’t you come with me?

HENRY:No thanks. I have no desire to be a wanted criminal.

MAN:I’m serious. We had a moment here 5 years ago. I really enjoyed your company.

HENRY:This isn’t a god damn rom-com, Man. I’m not running away with you.

MAN:Why not?

HENRY:Well for starters, you could now be classified as a criminal, seeing as how you just murdered someone.

MAN:We all have our baggage, Henry.

Henry Ignores him.

HENRY:Second, you seem very deranged and I fear for my safety whenever you’re near. In short, we have very little chemistry at this point, so in conclusion, we have nothing left to discuss.

MAN:Right, so I’m going to take the money and be on my way. 

Beat

Sure you don’t want to come with?

HENRY:I am quite sure, yes.

MAN walks towards the counter and starts to look for the money.

 

MAN:Nothing here.

ADELAIDE:Linda always did have trust issues. Always believed the worst would happen.

Man starts bangging on the desk and he starts to lose his temper.

MAN:Fuck! God damn fucking cunt.

HENRY:Take it things aren’t going so well.

ADELAIDE:Shut the fuck up. Don’t make fun of this grave situation.

HENRY:Well, that’s all I can do. I find it hysterical that an idiot such as yourself tries to rob a place of it’s money, kills the owner for the money, but then can’t seem to find the money. Alway find the humor, sport.

MAN:I just might fucking shoot you, too.

Henry starts to laugh

HENRY:And then what? You gonna kill my sister next? What a madman you turned out to be. Hey, maybe the real currency here was always knowledge and friendship; See you try to cure your illness with that.

MAN:Man, you’re really cruisin’ for a bruisin’. 

HENRY:Go home. No good came come from this. You’re too far gone.

MAN:So that’s it? I walk away with less then I came in with.

HENRY:That’s what happens when you shoot someone. You gain nothing from it.

ADELAIDE:Cops will be here soon anyway.

MAN:Best to leave it at that then. A ruined soul stands before you-

HENRY:-with no one to blame but yourself.

MAN:Maybe we’ll see each other once again.

HENRY:You know, I think I would look god awful in orange, so this is probably goodbye.

MAN:See you soon.  
EXIT Man

ADELAIDE:Fucking weird one, he is. Jesus, she’s really dead. I need some fucking air.  
EXIT Adelaide

Henry faces the audience and talks to them

HENRY:What a fucking weird day this has been. Things will calm down later tonight, when all returns to normal. What will become of this place? With no owner, the store will close and another coffee shop is likely to take it’s place. 

Beat, looking around

I’m going to miss it. People change so frequently that days go by without you noticing. The smallest change can turn any saint into the hollowest of men. Take that car. It’s offly really close to Adelaide. Yup, every spiral starts with a tipping point and today marks mine. That car comes to the sidewalk. What more can I do. I scream.

Back in scene

Jesus Christ, what out. ADELAIDE!  
Fade to Black  
A light focuses on Henry

HENRY:Pop a pill, and it’ll go away. I see it as a painkiller for the mind. Every time you feel pain, you take a pill and it dulls - for a little while, at least. It dulls the pain your mind feels when a recurring memory comes up, over and over again. An old style Ford skidding down the sidewalk hitting my sister. Don’t know why I was so surprised; knew it all my life. From the day she was born I’d know she’d get hit by a car, yet it surprised me no the less. Always find the humor in a situation.  
Beat 

Nothing. No joke or satire. Not ever a bitter joke to cover the pain. I see where the robber was coming from to steal the money for the cure to his illness. The emptiness that nothing really matters. I could say that.   
Beat, change of tone

I can also say that everything matters and the more we live in a self loathing state of pitty, the more we waste away. So I stopped taking the pills and started to feel all the ugly feelings and you know what? I feel great, like a true human being. I have a family now a loving spouse and kids. No one knowing the way we die and we keep it that way. What can more worry possible do? I’m gonna kill myself one day sure, but that’s not for a while. March 27th 2050. I’m diagnosed with cancer and It’s the painful kind too. I die a happy death with my family surrounding me. I tell them to pull the plug and they do. The last thing I see are there smiling tears as I leave, knowing I lived a good life. I wonder what Adelaide was so worry about.

FADE TO BLACK

END.


End file.
